User talk:Bearborg
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1 Things Congrats, now if you wouldn't mind... #Archive your talk please #Delete some things #Please fix the annoying white background when you click on edit summary. — A (t • ) 20:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) 1 and 2 are done. I tried to fix 3, but there must be something about the CSS that I'm missing. The editable CSS page contains only one instance of the id "#wpSummary", but the actual css that my browser is loading contains two instances, only one of which I seem to be able to edit. I'll keep trying to figure it out. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 23:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for trying either way, I'll look if anyone else knows the code. — A (t • ) 23:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Someone gave me the code that sets the text to black when you click on it. /* Text Changes */ inputtype='text':focus, inputtype='password':focus, textarea:focus, #wpOldTitle:focus, #wpReason:focus, #wpSummary:focus, #searchInput:focus { background: #f9f9f9; color:#222; } /* Edit Summary */ table.diff { border: none; width: 98%; border-spacing: 4px; table-layout: fixed; color: #222; } It's working for me. — A (t • ) 13:52, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I've implemented it, and it seems to be working. Thanks for getting this fixed! AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 18:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I didn't expect it to effect the history changes as well, but it's definitely more tolerable than the bright background. You're welcome. Edit:If you want you could change it the current color of links or a nice phazon blue so the history doesn't need to be highlighted too.— A (t • ) 18:45, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I think I've managed to fix it so that the history text is unaffected. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:01, August 21, 2014 (UTC) It's working, I'm glad we finally, truly, got rid of it. It was bugging me for a long time. — A (t • ) 19:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Tallon IV conflict Um, the deletion of the Tallon IV conflict wasn't necessary, thanks. I didn't get a chance to add anything to it except the title and starting paragraph and it was still under development, so it would've contained relevant information. It would give a detailed summary of the goings on on Tallon IV for those who were interested. Obviously you weren't so please don't interfere with it. There are many similar articles on other wikis such as the Dragon Ball Wiki, Halo Wiki and others detailing battles between two forces, even if one side is only one person or several. And yeah, it is a conflict. If not, then what is? It was a series of battles between Samus and the Pirates. The storming of Glacier One, destruction of Thardus, killing over a hundred Space Pirates, destroying their forces there enough to get them off the planet, killing the Elite Pirates, Phazon Elite and Omega Pirate, invasion of the Phazon Mines, destruction of the Orpheon, incapacitating Ridley, who for all we know was leading the Pirates at that point and the elimination of Phazon on the planet, ruining their plans. They also were trying to destroy Samus, so yes. It is a conflict. Btw, was planning on making articles like that on the others games too so yeah. Except for Metroid II and Hunters because those weren't so much conflicts where there were TWO INTELLIGENT forces clashing against each other. TheRealSupremeBooyah (talk) 18:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC) We already have a detailed summary of the events on Tallon IV, on the Metroid Prime article. The events of every other game in the series are also detailed, extensively, on their respective pages. There's no need for a separate article, since the information you were intending to convey would be exactly the same. Articles like the Aether incident exist because the events of that conflict extend outside of Samus Aran's involvement, and were named specifically in Corruption's lore as an event of in-universe importance- if the article was merely a summary of Samus Aran's actions in Metroid Prime 2, it would likely be deleted too. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Extensively? There's still a lot more room for stuff that goes on in between MAJOR story points. I know that those pages exist. And what makes this wiki different that it can't have articles like this when others can? There's plenty of detail on their respective things. But they still have those articles. I guess it's less work for me in the end though so meh. TheRealSupremeBooyah (talk) 00:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate files Please be very careful when deleting what you believe to be duplicate images. Only having seen your most recent edits, I've noticed that you have deleted unique artwork variants. Please restore these and very carefully compare future "duplicates" in image editing software to determine if they are actually different, the same, or similar but at slightly different resolution. (In which case, we retain the high resolution image.) Thanks. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 11:44, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Which images are you referring to, specifically? I realize that not every image I've deleted is a pixel-perfect duplicate of the one I've replaced it with, but in every case I've been mindful of the quality of the image and the pages on which it was being used. The only one I can think of that was significantly different was the image of Dark Samus' conceptual designs in Prime 3; although it was of a higher resolution than the image I replaced it with, and was cropped to contain fewer designs than the other image, It was also extremely blurry. I'm fairly certain, based on comparing the two, that the image I deleted was only a blown-up, cropped version of the image i replaced it with, likely captured off a TV rather than ripped directly at native resolution. Since its only usage was in a gallery that already contained the higher-quality, uncropped version, I didn't see any reason it needed to be preserved. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 13:58, August 23, 2014 (UTC) In this instance, I'm noticing the rare images of Andrew Jones work that are variations on the in-game concept art which are now deleted. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 14:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah. I was a little wary of deleting those, since you would naturally expect an artist's own portfolio to contain better quality versions than the games. However, when I compared them, the only differences I noted were that the Andrew Jones versions seemed to have had their contrast increased, which actually washed out some of the smaller details. Since they were also of a lower resolution than the in-game concepts, I assumed it would be acceptable to delete them. Were there more significant differences I missed? AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 14:21, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Don't recall and can't see thm any more. In any case, if the artist makes an edit or variant, that has a significance worth including here. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 01:48, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I've uploaded comparison images here and here. I'm all in favor of providing variant images if they communicate new information, but in this case I really don't see anything in the Andrew Jones images that isn't better provided in the concept art rips- if anything, they seem to contain less visible detail. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 02:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah Thank you Amorphous Thank you for the reply! AmorphousBob, If i need anything i'll be sure to let you know ahead of time so you kinda know,Anyways Thanl you for letting me join the wiki. Kind Regards..Trainer Micah (talk) 00:04, October 2, 2014 (UTC) there is a sockpuppet on the wiki , thanx. MEGA13 (talk) 14:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Uh... You do realize you're asking me to block you, right? AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 15:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) yes. im a sockpuppet of another user here. MEGA13 (talk) 16:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Just go with it Blob. — A (t • ) 16:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Naw Gellery test Follow here this link and see how the gallery holds up. — A (t • ) 19:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Looks pretty good, barring the scrollbox. Did you really need to use ShadyURL, though? :P AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 19:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's always helpful to identify to the tech-savvy and the... less so. Thanks, I was hoping the gallery not loading was only my internet. — A (t • ) 19:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Missing Sections? Hi, I am wondering if there is any specific sections in this wiki you find are missing, and would like to be created or added to. If I can get a few of these, I will get right on it, and I will create or build on to the best if my knowledge and ability. -- JustAnIng (talk) 18:52, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, most of the work I've been doing recently has involved replacing low-quality images with emulator screenshots, or digging through the game files to find unused data. Unfortunately, those are both difficult to do, so I'm not sure if you'd be able to help. Like a few others have said, the best way to keep abreast of what we're doing is probably to hang around in the IRC. I know you've popped in a few times to find it empty, but it is the way that I and most of the active editors communicate when we're around. AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 21:04, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I see... What image file locations are you looking through? Is it looking through game coding, or are you going through and making screenshots? I can do some coding, as in finding files, but I'm not sure if that's exactly what you are after. I honestly would be writing new content, although, most articles have already been completed to the best I could have done. I do want to figure out some more ways to contribute, so what are some good times to stick in IRC to pick up on needed articles? -- JustAnIng (talk) 21:10, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator Position Offer Hello, I have a new Wiki up, and I would like to extend an offer for an administrator position. Although, before you make a decision, I would like a few questions answered: (Note: You must only answer these if you would like to accept the offer.) 1. How many Wikis are you an administrator or Beaurocrat on? Which ones? 2. Have you ever heard of or played http://www.unovarpg.com UnovaRPG? If so, how long? 3. How much knowledge do you have of Pokémon? (On a scale of 0 being nothing, 10 being practiacally everything) 4. Would you help build a Wiki? How much? 5. Are you willing to respect senority of certain Beaurocrats or administrators? Thank you for any input you provide, I trust your reputation, and would love to see you on my team! Regards, JustAnIng (talk) 19:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC) My Wiki: UnovaRPG :Sorry, but I've never heard of UNovaRPG, nor am I much of a Pokémon fan. I appreciate the offer, though! AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) 20:00, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :That's okay! It was just a thought as I am going to have some friends joining me as administrators on this, although none of them are familiar or experienced with Wikia or being an admin. :Thank you for taking time to read this though! :JustAnIng (talk) 20:13, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism So, what was that edit all about..? That was like totally uncalled for. [[User:JustAnIng|''Just''AnIng]] (talk| ) 04:59, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :He's just a troll we've been combating over the last few days. He's insulting the important users on this wiki, using bastardizations of our names (e.g. RoybitchX, FatassLizard4). Ignore him apart from undoing his edits. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:02, December 28, 2014 (UTC)